Dreams
by Jaina Sanri
Summary: Jack has a dream of 'what if' that plagues his thoughts... JS 1-shot


Well this is my first fic for sg-1. Hope u like… and I tried to get the characters right but I'm not sure how well I did…

For reading: things in _italics_ are remembering. _italics _is thought. **Bold**is writing.

"Sir?"

"What? Oh sorry Carter what'd you ask?"

"I asked if you were ok, sir. Is anything wrong?"

"No nothing wrong major. What would make you think that?"

"I've been calling your name for the last minute. You sure you're alright."

"Just fine thank you."

_"Daddy!"_

_I walk over and give my three year old daughter a kiss on the head. "Hey sweetie. How about going to visit Mommy at work today hm? That sound like fun?"_

_"Yay! The look on my daughters face is pure joy. The likes of which only children can hold. Her hair is the golden crown of her mothers but she has my brown eyes. A little miracle. Our little miracle. I go over and pick her out of the little chair and she grasps my neck with her little hands burying her head into my neck. I cradle her head as we walk to get her cleaned up for the visit to the base_

"Sir?"

"I'm just tired." _Well I guess it's right on some accounts. _

"Well if you're sure, sir."

"Quite." She walks away and I'm reminded of the golden hair of the child in my dreams. _Could it be? I was so sure of how it reminded me of her mother. No. Can't be. _

Walking to my office I almost bump into several airmen. If only the alarm had gone off one minute later.

_I carry the little girl around the hallways of the base and we find ourselves in the familiar elevators and amongst the people I've known all my life- stargate program personnel. But this time it's different. No hello sirs, no how are you doing colonels. Strange. I make my way down the hall which I have passed many times in my life. _

_We turn into a doorway with a nameplate on the top but it's fuzzy. Almost readable but not. I knock and I hear shuffling as the occupant tries to clean papers away. We walk in and I see the same golden head of hair only bigger sitting at the desk on her chair. _

_"MOMMY!!" She begins to turn around and _I woke up. If only that dang beeping had held off for one more minute.

I continue to walk down the halls of the mountain and make my way into my office. Sitting down at the desk I put my jacket on the back of my chair and look at the monument of paperwork sitting in piles all around the computer and coffee sitting in the middle. I begin to wonder how that got there when I see the note.

**Sir,**

**You seemed a bit out of it this morning so I took the liberty of getting you some coffee. It seemed like you were going to need it. Enjoy,**

**-Major Carter**

_How sweet. Sweet. _

_  
As we walk into my daughter's room I can feel the little head pick up off my shoulder and look behind us. "Daddy, can I wear Uncle Danny's present? Please Please Please!"_

_"Honey-" Not those socks. Anything but those socks._

_"Please Daddy! Mommy said she thinks they're cute. Can I please?" That face. Better negotiating tool than anyone every had. Except maybe her mother's promise of- not a good thing to think of when I'm trying to get ready. _

_"Alright Tasha. But just this once. Then no more of wearing Uncle Danny's presents to the base." I grab the socks from the top drawer and put them on the squirming three year old. What those two do to me…_

_Must get back to the papers. _Two hours later I hear a knock at my door giving me an excuse to get away from the endless amount of paperwork. Ah it's Daniel. _Daniel…Uncle Danny. No…_

"Jack?"

"Yeah? Sorry Daniel. What do you want?"

"You seem a little spaced out. You sure you're alright?"

"Fine Daniel. What do you want?

"You know maybe you should go see the doc. You don't look like you're sleeping well and Sam said-"

"Daniel, for crying out loud, what do you want?"

"Oh! Well I was wondering hoping that when you get the chance, I'd like you to come and check something out. It's an artifact that has the power to-" _Great. A piece of ancient junk. _

"Sure Daniel. As soon as I…"

_"Are we gonna see Mommy soon?" I look at the reflection in the rear view mirror at the little bouncing ball of energy in the child seat in the back._

_"Yes Tasha. See that tunnel ahead? That's where Mommy is. We'll be there soon."_

_"Ok." I park the car and pick her up, carrying her past the guards who check my ID as we make our way inside."_

"Jack? Hello?" Daniels voice brings me back to the present. "You spaced out there for a little while again."

"Sorry. I'm here. Just remembered something that's all."

"Alright. Well as soon as you're done with whatever you're doing come and see me in my office." He walks away down the hall and I'm left to my own thoughts of "Tasha." The little girl who seemed to steal the heart of my dream-self.


End file.
